Tohru's Wish
by goddess-diana-hecate
Summary: Tohru's 17th birthday is coming up. and her only wish is to be able to hug the Souma's without them transforming. Will her wish ever come true? YukiTohru, KyouTohru final chapter up
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Tohru watched as the normal session of Kyou-kun and Souma-kun arguing right after breakfast. She had been there for almost a year and has gotten used to it. "So Tohru-kun have you made any plans for your birthday yet?" Shigure asked her curiously.

Yuki and Kyou stopped arguing as they glanced at Shigure and then at Tohru. Mostly curious on how Shigure knew of Tohru's birthday was coming up and they didn't. "Uh.. Well I haven't given much thought to it."

"How old will you be Honda-san?" Yuki asked her.

"Seventeen." she said.

"Well can't not give you a party." Kyou muttered.

"Oh no.." Tohru said shaking her head. "You've all done so much for me and I can't ask for anything else."

"Honda-san would do the same for us, right?"

Tohru nodded. "Hai."

"Then it's decided." Shigure said grinning. "Big party for Tohru-san and you can invite all your female friends too."

With that comment Yuki and Kyou both hit Shigure over the head. "Hentai." They muttered.

Tohru just smiled. Sure she had thought of the perfect, but she knew it was impossible. She wanted to be able to hug Souma-kun and Kyou-kun without them transforming. She wanted to hug all of them.

"Honda-san I'll help you do the dishes." Yuki said standing.

"Arigatou, Souma-kun."

Kyou just glared coldly at the mouse. Damn him, he thought.

~Authors note~ Please let me know what you think


	2. Just a teeny tiny lie

~Authors Note~

Gomen for taking so long to put up this second chapter. I've been so busy at home with a bunch of stuff, but here it is ^_^

"Honda-san what would you like for your birthday?" Yuki asked her.

"I really don't know Souma-kun. I haven't really thought about it." She said blushing slightly.

Yuki smiled at her as he dried off the last of the dishes. "I'm sure Honda-san will think of the perfect gifts she would like to receive."

************************************

"And what are you getting Tohru-san for her birthday Kyou?" Shigure asked smiling slyly.

"Shut up old man."

Shigure fakes some tears. "Oh you're so mean to me. And calling me old you'll never get a girlfriend that way."

"Girls are nothing but trouble."

"Is that so carrot-top?" Uotani asked him as she and Hana stood at the door.

"Oi who said you could come here?" He asked rather annoyed.

"Tohru said we could come and visit whenever." Hana said.

"And what would poor innocent Tohru-chan say if she heard you say that 'girls are nothing but trouble' eh?

"I…" Kyou glared at the two girls.

"Oh Tohru-san your beautiful friends are here." Shigure called.

"I'll be right out." Tohru said sticking her head out the door smiling as it disappeared a second later.

Yuki came out first and held the door open for Tohru. Kyou just glared at the prince like usual. "Oi let's go. We'll be late for school."

"Hai." Tohru said nodding.

************************************

Yuki looked out the door and a small smile came to his face. "Oi you got company." He said to Kyou.

Kyou glanced out of the window as his eyes widened. "You never saw me." He said taking off out the back.

"What's that about?" Uotani asked confused.

"Kyou-kun!" Kagura sang as she got the house and saw everyone but Kyou-kun. "Have you seen Kyou-kun?"

"He's…." Uotani started to say but Tohru cut her off. "He went off training early this morning, Kagura-san."

Yuki, Uotani, Hana, and Shigure all stared at her in shock. They never knew Tohru to cut in on someone speaking let alone tell a lie."

"Oh ok, well tell Kyou-kun I love him and I'll see him later."


	3. Appologizing

"Eh Tohru are you feeling okay?" Uotani asked her best friend.

"Hai, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you lied about where Kyou was to Kagura." Hana sad.

Tohru's eyes widened and suddenly saddened. "Gomen."

"No no… Honda-san. It's okay really." Yuki said quickly hating her feeling sad. "It just shocked us that's all."

"It's just that I thought Kyou-kun would want to spend the walk to school without Kagura-san hanging all over him like she usually does. I'll appologize to Kagura-san and Kyou-kun when I see them."

"Appologize for what?" Kyou asked waiting at the top steps of the school, he looked as if he had just gotten there.

"Kyou-kun can you ever forgive me." Tohru said running up to him and refrained herself from touching him.

Kyou's eyes widened. "Oi what are you talking about?"

"I told a lie to Kagura-san telling her you went to train early this morning." She said her eyes falling.

Kyou couldn't believe his ears. Tohru, his future-Tohru had actually told a lie for him. Wait did he just call her his future-Tohru. He looked at her and saw her eyes widened at him. "Uh…"

"If Kyou-kun doesn't forgive me it's okay. Really."

He looked up and saw Yuki leaning against the wall glaring at him. He looked on the other side and saw Uotani and Hana waiting for him to answer so they could go inside. "Of course I forgive you, Tohru." He said a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Yea, really." He said ruffling her hair.

"Arigotou Kyou-kun." She said smiling happily at him now.

Kyou blushed slightly. "Eh now get to class."

"Hai." she said following Uotani and Hana.

************************************

"I bet you feel real great right now don't you?" Yuki asked him.

Kyou smirks. "I think your jealous."

"What's to be jealous of?" Kyou glared at him. "Just because she's seen your true form doesn't mean anything you dumb cat. She could never love something like you."

"You're one to talk."

"At least I can express my feelings without it ending up in a fight."

"Coming from one whose never told her the truth."

"Neither have you, baka cat." Yuki said walking in the school.

"Kuso mouse." Kyou curse sulking into school.

************************************

"Tohru-san come sit with me." Momiji said happily prancing towards Tohru. "come sit with me for lunch."

"Oi get lost." Kyou said showing up next to Tohru.

"Kyou's being mean!" Momiji whined.

"Why must you be so mean Kyou?" Haru asked.

"And why must you be so dumb?"

Tohru had a small form of sweat beads around her forehead. "Eh… why don't we all have lunch together Kyou-kun?"

"Yay! I get to sit by Tohru-chan."

"Where's Yuki?" Haru asked looking around.

"He has a class meeting so he won't be here. Uotani and Hana have to finish some science project."

"Did Torhu-chan finish hers?"

She nods. "Hai Momiji, Souma-kun helped me a lot."

Kyou was glad for Tohru up until the part where she said Yuki had helped her. Why always him, he asked himself.

~Authors Note~

Okay just a question for my loving reviewers ^_^. What is the Japanese terms for cat and mouse? I couldn't find them


	4. Hands Touching?

~Authors Note~

Arigotou to all of you who sent me the reviews of the Japanese terms. They helped a lot ^_^

Yuki couldn't think at all during his class meeting. His eyes drifted out to the window where he could easily see Honda-san and the others eating lunch. He saw Momiji happily chattering away with her and a small smile came to hi face.

He was glad the other Souma's loved Honda-san, his only problem was Akito, but he would worry about him later. He also noticed Kyou was sitting exceptionally close to her. Almost so close that they were touching. He would have to deal with him later as well.

*****************************

"Oi don't you ever shut up." Kyou asked getting annoyed with Momiji's voice.

"Kyou-kun's being mean again." He whined.

"Carrot top leave the kid alone." Uotani said.

Kyou glared angrily at the girl. "Get lost you Yankee."

Tohru saw Uo-san clench her fists ready for a fight. She noticed Kyou getting to his feet and grabbed his hand,. "Please don't fight."

Kyou looked down and felt someone grab his hand. It was Tohru. Her words burned into his mind looking deeply into her eyes. He sighed and sat back down. "You're just lucky Tohru is here."

"Right." Uotani said eyeing them, but mostly seeing that Kyou hadn't pulled his hand out of Tohru's grasp. She always knew he had a thing for her friend and knew Yuki did as well. Although she secretly wished that Yuki would get together with Tohru. Mostly since Kyou annoyed her too much and was too violent for Tohru-san."

"We have our project to finish." Hana said. "We only came to check on Tohru." she said leading Uotani away.

Kyou sighed. "It's about time they left."

"Kyou-kun you wouldn't really fight with Uo-san would you?"

He looked at her and smiled. "No, I wouldn't fight with a girl."

She sighed with relief. "I'm glad."

Kyou looked down at his lunch and noticed Tohru was still holding his hand. He felt blood boil in his face feeling a blush come on, but he couldn't in front of Momiji or Haru. He had no clue what to do. He was hungry but didn't want her hand to leave his.

Tohru noticing that she was still holding Kyou-kun's hand blushed quickly and let him go slowly. "Gomen." She told him softly.

Kyou looked at her. "It's okay." He ruffled her hair playfully.


	5. A bit of Jealousy

Momiji and Haru exchanged a look. They both knew that if Yuki had seen this he would kill Kyou. "Aw… Tohru such a good friend."

"And makes a good lunch too." Haru said smiling.

Tohru blushed slightly. "Arigotou both of you."

"Too bad Yuki couldn't be here." Haru said.

Kyou glanced up and glared at him. "Shut up you kuso ushi."

"Don't use such language in front of Tohru." Haru warned. "Or I'll tell Yuki-kun."

*******************************

Unfortunately for Kyou, Yuki had seen Kyou touching Tohru. His Tohru. And it took him ever once of strength he had to not jump out the window and kill his cousin. He only wished he was able to hear what they were saying. He slowly went back to listening to the meeting, but his mind was elsewhere. It had been for a long time since the first day he saw her on their front steps talking to Shigure. The cat may have been her favorite but the mouse will triumph, or so he hoped. Even if her sign was the dog (mine too^_^)

H sighed with relief hearing the bell ring and gathered his things and quickly left the room before any one could speak with him. He headed towards the door seeing Honda-san come in. "Hello Honda-san. I am sorry couldn't have lunch with you."

Tohru smiled at Yuki. "It's okay Souma-kun. I hope tomorrow you can have lunch with us."

"I'll make it so I can."

~Author's Note~

Also sorry it's short, but I figured I'd post this so no one comes after her *hides behind desk*

Just thought I'd put the Japanese translations here ^_^

Neko: cat

Nezumi: rat/mouse

Ushi: cow/ox

Usagi: rabbit

Tatsu: dragon

Hebi: snake

Hitsuji: ram

Saru: monkey

I`Noshishi: boar

Tora: tiger

Inu: dog

????: horse

Kuso: damn

Baka: idiot

Arigotou: thank you

Nani: what

Hai: Yes


	6. Thinking

As the last bell rang for the end of the day Tohru was carefully placing her things in her backpack. She looked around and didn't see Kyou or Yuki and headed to her locker. She put her books away taking out what she would need for homework as she felt as a shadow towering over her. She gasped as she turned around and sighed. "Kyou-kun."

"Just waiting to walk you back home."

"Thanks Kyou-kun but I have to go to work." Her eyes widened. "Work! I'm going to be late." She said slamming her locker as she took off. "Bye Kyou-kun."

Kyou cursed under his breath. He didn't want Tohru to be late for work, but he also wanted to walk with her. Maybe he would pick her up. She wouldn't be getting home until midnight. And he still had time to figure out something to get her for her birthday.

************************

Yuki waited outside of school for Tohru as he saw her run past. "Honda-san wait." He said running after her.

"I'm sorry Souma-kun, but I don't want to be late for work. I'll se you tonight." She said.

Yuki sighed as he headed home but was stopped by an energetic girl. "Where is he?" sh asked practically out of breath.

"Probably still inside." He said smiling.

"Thank you Yuki." She said skipping happily towards the school doors where she saw him come out. "Kyou-kun! I'm here to walk you home!"

Kyou cringed at her voice and saw Kagura skipping happily towards him. He caught a glimpse of purple hair and saw Yuki smiling at him. "Kusa nezumi."

************************

Tohru sighed with relief as she made it to work on time. She quickly dropped her things off in her locker, changed her clothes, and went straight to work.

"The poor girl works too hard." One of the workers said seeing Tohru zooming all over the place with a broom.

"Her birthday is coming up."

"Yes, she'll have a day off."

************************

Momiji hummed a small tune to himself as he made his way to Hatori's. "Hatori can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course." The young doctor said.

"Tohru's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get her."

"Well get her whatever you want to Momiji."

"But I want it to be special." He whined.

Hatori sighed and rubbed her temples. He knew that it was going to be a long night. For he also needed to decide on what to get the young girl who had entered their lives and for some their hearts.


	7. An Almost Kiss

Kyou looked around finally able to get away from Kagura for a few seconds and looked at Shigure who was humming. "Oi, where's the kuso nezumi?"

"He went to pick up our little flower." Shigure sang. "Where's Kagura?"

"Damn him." Kyou muttered under his breath.

"Kyou-kun!" He heard turning his head and took off with Kagura after him.

**************************

Yuki looked up as he saw an exhausted Tohru come out of the building. "Sohma-kun.."

"Hello Honda-san." He said smiling warmly at her. "What would Honda-san like for her birthday?" He asked as they started to walk home.

"Ano… I haven't given it a lot of thought."

Yuki eyed her. "Anything particular you would like? Something for your room or…"

Tohru shook her head. "No I can't ask for that. Sohma-kun, Shigure-san, and Kyou-kun have given me so much already."

He stopped walked and grabbed her hand causing her to stop and looked at him. "Ano…"

"I want to get Honda-san something very special. You would get any of us something special if it were our birthdays too, correct?"

"H-Hai I would, demo..."

Yuki smiled warmly at her once again. "Then I will get Honda-san the most special present I can find." He leaned towards her a bit.

Tohru noticing this had her first though, he's going to kiss me. She leaned a bit forwards towards him as they both closed their eyes, their lips barely apart when.. "Tohru!!!!!!!!"

Yuki and Tohru jumped apart looking embarrassed as they saw Momiji running towards them. Yuki glared at the little rabbit and then saw Hatori pulling the car towards them. "Momiji what are you doing up so late?"

"I wasn't sure you were going to pick up Tohru, so I talked Hatori into driving up here so she wouldn't have to walk home alone."

"Ano.. arigotou, Momiji-san, but Sohma-kun came for me." She said smiling at Yuki.

"It is late." Hatori said. "Come on, we'll give you two a ride."

"Arigotou, Hatori-san." Tohru said bowing at him and smiled.

**************************

"So her birthday is soon." Akito said thinking out loud in his bedroom. He watched the little white bird sleep. "I know the perfect present for her." He smiled evilly.

A/N: let me know what presents everyone should get Tohru ^_^ Should her wish come true?


	8. Home

A/N: *looks at reviews shocked* okay I'm very happy. I have 67 reviews. Thank you everyone ^_^

Also I know about Akito but it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't in it now would it J 

"Ha-san what brings you here so late?" Shigure asked as Kyou looked up exhausted as Hatori walked in.

"I gave these two a ride home." He said as Tohru and Yuki walked in.

"Oi so that's what took so long." Kyou said jumping to his feet."

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"Say that again." Kyou said angrily getting into a fighting stance.

"S-t-u-p-i-d c-a-t-." Yuki said.

"Poor little flower must be so tired." Shigure said. "Why not sleep in my room tonight, it's closer."

Within a blink of an eye Shigure was on the ground. "Pervert." Kyou and Yuki said angrily.

"Tohru go on upstairs." Hatori said as she nodded. "Good night."

"Good night." Yuki and Kyou said in unison glaring at each other.

"Where's that damn rabbit?" Kyou asked.

"He's in the car asleep." Hatori said his face turning serious. "A question. What does Tohru wish for her birthday."

"Well…."

"Honda-san said she didn't want us to get her anything."

"Now she didn't mean that." Shigure said.

"She said we've given her so much already."

"Feh." Kyou smirks. "If she thinks I'm not getting her anything, she's wrong."

"Does Kyou have feelings for our little flower?" Shigure asked teasing seeing the cats face turn red.

"Shut up you dumb dog."

"When she gives hints away please let me know. Kisa wants to get her something."

"Are you sure it's not you Ha-san. Trying to steal our little flower away?"

Hatori just looked at him and shook his head. "You have a one track mind Shigure." He said leaving.

A/N: sorry it's so short plz forgive me. I've been so busy. So far people have suggested that Kyou get her a kitten and no other suggestions from any other characters. But I will give you a hit. Her wish will come true J 


	9. Ohayo and Kagura goes Shopping

Kyou sighed as he stretched out his body and stood up. He couldn't sleep so he was on top of the roof. He could hear Tohru sleeping below and sighed. Just once he wanted to beat that damn rat in something. Fighting, school, or to get Tohru.

He wanted her to have the best present in the world, but what could he get her. Something that would stand out from all the rest. He knew no matter what he got her she would love everyone's gift equally or love Yuki's even more. "Damn him." He muttered clenching his fists together.

********************************

"Ohayo Kyou-kun." Tohru said happily to him the next morning as he entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Tohru…" He said tiredly as he went to get some milk.

"Ano… Kyou-kun are you okay?"

He looked up. "I'm fine, just didn't sleep that well that's all."

"Oh." she said looking at him worriedly. "You're not getting sick are you Kyou-kun?"

"Nani?! No, I'm not getting sick you silly girl." He said ruffling her hair.

"Stop bothering Honda-san you pest." Yuki said as he went into the kitchen.

Kyou turned and glared at the rat. "Why don't you mind your own business."

********************************

Kagura smiled happily as she went to the store. She wanted to get there earlier before the crowds came. Her cat backpack on she hummed happily as she entered the store and looked at the backpacks. Her smile widened as she saw one with a mouse/rat with purple eyes and quickly to went to pay.

A/N: Okay I think I know what I want everyone to get tohru ^_^ thank you so much for everyone's suggestions. I'll still be taking them too, but sine everyone knows what Kagura got her. 


	10. Kisa, Ayame, and Accidents

Kyou grumbled as he slouched down at the table as Tohru placed the final plates of food on it. He heard Shigure let out a loud sigh. "Oh wonderful smelling food, made by a true princess."

"Damn dog you talk too much." He said annoyed.

"It's very good Honda-san." Yuki said after taking his first bite.

Tohru blushed. "Ano… arigotou Sohma-kun." She glanced at Kyou. "Is it okay Kyou-kun?"

Kyou glanced up feeling all eyes on him and glanced over at Tohru's innocent eyes and nodded. He couldn't trust his mouth to say something polite with the dog and rat in the room. His nod pleased Tohru as she smiled and continued to eat as well

***********************

Kisa glanced around the store trying to find the perfect gift for Tohru. They had a lot of cute stuffed animals, but she wasn't quite sure. She wanted something she knew that she would like. A small pillow caught her glance a she moved towards it. It was pink in a heart shapes, with white lace around her. A sales clerk came up to her. "Need some help?"

She nodded softly. "Can I get something on this?"

The clerk smiled kindly at her. "Of course you can. We can do lettering or pictures or anything you would like."

Kisa smiled as she took out a picture of her and Tohru together. It was taken last week in front of Shigure's house during her next visit. Hatori had taken it himself. He had gotten doubles so Tohru had one and Kisa had another. This was Tohru's copy. "Is this your sister?"

"Yes, her birthday is coming up."

"You know what I'll even do a special deal. I'll put the picture on it for free just for you since it's your sisters birthday and all you pay for is the pillow itself. How's that?"

"Thank you very much." Kisa and smiling.

***********************

"Now Mine please turn slowly." Ayame told her as she did as she was asked.

Ayame sighed as he put his finger to his cheek thinking of what to add to Tohru's birthday gift. He had the best idea and yet he hoped it would make him and Yuki closer. "How about more blue?" He asked.

Mine looked In the mirror and shook her head. "I think more green."

"But it would clash with the purple." Ayame insisted.

"No it wouldn't the blue would." She said as they started their daily squabbling.

***********************

"Oi Shigure."

"Yes Kyou?" He asked looking up from his typewriter.

"Is it… can we…."

"You're mumbling." He noted.

Kyou glared at him. "Would it be okay to have an animal here?"

"Well we already have a dog, a cat, and a mouse." Shigure said.

"I… I meant an animal that was well normal."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He said as it clicked and a small smile formed. "This wouldn't have to do with Tohru's birthday would it?"

"Damn dog mind your own business." Kyou said as he opened the door to his office and slammed it shut. He headed around the corner where Tohru was.

Tohru heading upstairs to as Kyou or Shigure if they needed anything from the store. Walking around the corner next to the stairs she had almost ran into Kyou. "I'm sorry." She said taking a step back losing her balance on the last step.

"Watch out!" Kyou said as eh moved to quickly grab Tohru.

Yuki put the basket of fresh strawberries on the counter as he heard Kyou. He had a bad feeling about it and rushed into the other room in time to see Tohru falling and Kyou grabbing for her. He quickly came behind her and put his arms around her as he noticed Kyou did as well. *Poof* Poof*

Shigure glanced up. "Yuki! Kyou! You two aren't doing perverted things with Tohru are you?" He asked sticking his head out the door. He didn't like what he saw. Tohru was on the ground next to the wall, a bump swelling on her forehead. A cat and a mouse were both trying to wake her up with their paws. He calmly walked to the phone. "Ha-san can you come over quickly please?"

Hatori sighed. "Shigure I'm very busy."

"But our little flower is hurt."

The doctors eyes widened. "What happened?" He asked in his calm voice when inside he was trying to think of which of his cousins to kill this time.

"Not sure, but Yuki and Kyou are both well not themselves right now."

Hatori sighed. "I'll be right there."

"Thank you." Shigure said smiling as he hung up and turned his smile into a serious look as he went downstairs. "Tohru wake up."

"Damn you what did you do." Yuki asked angrily to Kyou.

"I didn't do anything you damn rat." The cat hissed. She lost her balance."

"Please don't fight." A small voice said as three heads turned to see Tohru moving.

"Tohru don't move Ha-san is on his way over." Shigure said. "You two kitchen." He said.

The cat and mouse started to argue but knew they would transform back soon and didn't want t make matters worse. Shigure tossed their clothes in the kitchen and within seconds he heard them change back. Yuki walked in straightening his shirt as he held an icepack. "Here you go Honda-san."

"Arigato Sohma-kun. I'm so sorry."

"Oi it's not your fault." Kyou said walking out of the kitchen and kneeled next to her ignoring the glare from Yuki.


	11. Hatori comes

A/N: *gapes at reviews* Wow. Okay I really didn't expect people to like my story so much *glomps everyone* Thank you!!!!!!! 109 reviews and I only started this story in the beginning of December. It's getting more attention then my other story, it only has22 reviews, but it's okay. I really don't know if I'm going to make this a Tohru-Yuki or a Tohru-Kyou story. I might have two alternate endings, but not sure yet. Okay I will start a poll! Let me know whom you would like Tohru to be with. I hope this chapter is longer.

Lady Meike: I guess it counts, although I'm a dog like Tohru and Shigure ^_^

A/N2 For those who would like to know what year you were born in go 

As soon as Hatori got off the phone with Shigure he grabbed his bag along with his coat and quickly drove off. Akito watched from his window and smirked. "They spend too much time thinking about that girl. Should let this go for once, have them spend all the time they want with her, since they won't have much left.

************************

"But if I paid attention this wouldn't have happened." Tohru said feeling tears well in her eyes.

"Oi listen to me." Kyou said brushing away a stray tear that was on her cheek. "These things just happen. Everything isn't your fault okay." Tohru nodded the best she could without really moving and gave a small smile. "Besides I should have watched were I was going. We need to put a mirror up in the future." He said his hand took hold of hers.

Yuki's lavender eyes widened. His worse enemy was holding the hand of the girl he loved. He heard a car pull up and watched Shigure go outside. He kneeled next to Tohru and took her other hand. "Just let Hatori look you over to make sure you have no other injuries besides the bump on your forehead, all right Honda-san?"

"Hai, but you both shouldn't worry about me so much."

Yuki smiled warmly at her ignoring the presence of the baka neko. "You worry so much about us Honda-san, we're only returning the favor."

Tohru nodded once again as tears slowly ran down hr face. "Oi why are you crying?" Kyou asked startled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you two care so much about me, even if I'm just a bother and so clumsy and…"

"Everyone cares about you Tohru." Hatori said smiling at her as he stepped forwards.

"The only bothers around here is Kyou." Shigure added.

Kyou shot him a look and glanced at Hatori who was still standing there. "I'll be outside."

"Actually Kyou why not step into the kitchen with me." Shigure said in a slightly serious voice. "You can tell me what happened to our little flower."

"I'll come as well." Yuki said.

"No.. no.. Yuki you stay here with Tohru, a-san may need your help.

"Why does he get to stay with Tohru?"

"Because we're talking." He said grabbing the cats arm and led him away causing him to let go of Tohru's hand.

Hatori closely inspected the bump on Tohru's forehead. "Is this all that hurts?"

"H-Hai." She said nodding and winced slightly as he touched it.

Yuki noticed this and squeezed her hand slightly. He was glad Shigure had took Kyou instead of him. He didn't want to leave her side. Now or never. He stared at her face and her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips. If Momiji hadn't shown up when he did he would have been able to taste them, press his lips against hers. If he wasn't stuck with the curse he would take her into his arms and never let her.

************************

"Now what happened?" Shigure asked.

Kyou sighed as he paced the kitchen floor. "After I left your office and slammed the door I turned the corner where Tohru was. She wasn't that far from the steps and stepped back and lost her balance. I want to grab her and that damn Yuki did from behind and we fell."

Shigure nodded figuring that was what happened. "Now about what you asked me in my office. What are you planning to get Tohru?"

"Well se likes cats so…."

"Oh Kyou are you getting our little flower a kitten? What would happen if Yuki were to transform. He's be gobbled up." He glanced and saw a small smile on Kyou's face and shook his head. "You know if the new kitten was to hurt Yuki, Tohru would be very upset and she'd never be yours."

"I never said I wanted her!" He said angrily.

"So you don't?"

"I…" Kyou couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell Shigure his true feelings for Tohru. He was never able to show feelings for people, even as a kid. His mother was the only one who shown him caring besides his sensei. And then there was Kagura. He hated having her around, he would want to tell Tohru something but would be afraid Kagura would kill him.


	12. Tohru's first kiss

"Just shut up." Kyou said angrily. "You don't know anything."

"But if you want an animal in here you have to tell me." Shigure teased.

Hatori looked up hearing Kyou's outburst. "I only thought I had one patient."

"Nani?" Tohru asked as they heard a crash as Shigure went through the kitchen door.

"Okay you don't have to tell me." Shigure whimpered.

Hatori sighed. "Are you able to stand alone?" He asked Tohru.

"Hai." she said as she slowly got to her feet and almost lost her balance when Yuki took hold of her arm. "Ano… almost."

"I'll help you up to your room." Yuki told her.

Kyou's ears perked up at this as the hair on his neck stood on end. "Actually Yuki, I need your point of view on what happened." Shigure said rubbing the bump on his head. "Ha-san can't you fix me up too?"

"Are you sure?" He asked taking out a very long needle.

"Um.. No I'm fine." Shigure said waving his hand. "Now Kyou no naughty stuff on the way to our little flowers room."

Kyou shot a look at Shigure. "Damn pervert." He said walking over glaring at Yuki who responded the same. He took Tohru's arm from him. "Come on, I'll make sure you don't end up falling."

"She better not or you'll be in a lot of pain." Yuki said so only Kyou could hear.

*****************************

"Slow down a bit." Kyou whispered.

"Gomen…" Tohru said.

"Don't worry about it okay." He said as he helped her on the last step and walked with her to her room as he opened the door letting the two of them inside.

"Ano.. Kyou-kun."

"Hai?"

"I'm very sorry I'm a klutz. I don't mean to be it just happens. Mother always told me that things happen for a reason."

"Something's do and some don't."

"If I had said goodbye to her and said see you later she'd be alive still" She said with tears pouring down her face.

"Oi don't cry." Kyou said worriedly. He didn't want her to start crying, have that damn rat come up here and accuse him of something he didn't do. "Look just think of how much your mother loved you and all the good times you had together."

"H-hai." She said nodding as she sniffled and wiped her tears.

Kyou smiled at her which shocked her for just a moment as she returned it. He reached his hand up placing his thumb under her eye and wiped away a stray tear. Her eyes widened as he moved a bit closer to her. She couldn't help but move closer back.

Kyou gulped thinking there was no way he could back out of this now. He saw her leaning closer to him and watched her slowly close her eyes. His eyes closed half way as well as he felt his lips upon hers. They were everything he had ever dreamed of. Soft, smooth, and god like heaven. He felt her lips pressing against his as he moved his hands down to grab hers, just so she didn't accidentally embrace him.

A/N: hope your happy Roja ^_^


	13. Two Kissed in one day?

"I already told you." Yuki said standing up and Shigure pushed him back down. "I was in the other room, heard the baka neko, ran and saw Honda-san falling and tried to catch her."

"I suggest calling her off work tonight." Hatori told them. "She may have a slight concussion so keep your eyes on her. She starts looking dizzy or anything.." He saw the look Shigure was giving. "More then usual, have her lie down and call me."

Yuki nodded. "I will, now can I go check on Honda-san?" He asked glaring at Shigure.

But the inu shook his head. "Let her rest."

Yuki fumed. He knew Tohru needed her rest, but how could she get it with that damn neko up there with her.

******************************

Kyou felt like he had died and went to kitty heaven (A/N: had to put that ^_^). Kissing Tohru was everything he had ever hoped for and more. She was in a way his first kiss, since he didn't want to ever count Kagura for that. But feeling her kiss back shocked him.

Tohru had no clue what she was doing. One second they were talking and now they were kissing. It was amazing. She never dreamt of her first kiss to be like this. Part of her always thought it would be with Yuki, and the other half with Kyou. She felt his hands grab hers, she knew it was so she wouldn't embrace him. Feeling the need to catch her breath she slowly broke the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes seeing Kyou's orange/red eyes staring into hers as she blushed.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Kyou said. "I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay Kyou-kun." Tohru told him as her face reddened. "I liked kissing you."

You could feel his face redden as well. "You should get some sleep." He said pulling the covers down and awaited her to get into bed before covering her up. He smiled at her as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back later." He promised leaving her room.

******************************

Yuki glanced up seeing you enter the room, but something was different with him He was smiling. His purple eyes widened. If he did anything to Honda-san, he thought as he jumped to his feet and went upstairs. He opened her door slightly to see her fast asleep in bed. He went in and walked next to her bedside. He brushed a stray piece of hair from her forehead and smiled down at her. She was so beautiful, too beautiful for a stupid cat.

Tohru's eyes fluttered open. "Sohma-kun…"

"Shh…" He said soothingly. "I just came to check on you." He said kissing her forehead, when he pulled back he noticed her blushing.

"Thank you." she said smiling at him making his heart melt. Now or never, he told himself as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. He felt her hesitate at first and then slowly kissed him back.

This is so different from kissing Kyou-kun, she thought as she returned the kiss knowing it wasn't right to kiss two boys in one day.

******************************

Kyou only went downstairs to get a drink of milk. He took a quick swig out of the carton and wiped his mouth as he set it back in. He went back upstairs. He wanted to stay by her side as she slept. He noticed the door slightly open. I close it, he thought as he peered in. He felt all the anger of the cat raising dangerously inside of him.

There standing next to Tohru's bed was Yuki, but that wasn't what fumed him. His arch nemesis was kissing his girl. My girl, he asked himself, of course I kissed her first so she is mine. He quickly stormed outside. He ended up breaking the back door going out of it and could hear Shigure whining, but he didn't care.


	14. Small Afterthoughts

Shigure winced hearing the door slam and sighed heavily. "This is only going to get worse." He said glancing at his finished manuscript, he was itching to tease Mi-chan with it later. He glanced at the freshly near empty paper in his typewriter and looked above.

He still had to get Tohru a present for her birthday. He had received phone calls that Kagura, Kisa, and Ayame have chosen their gifts for her. Even Tohru's best friends gave him an unexpected visit the other day to discuss their present with him.

~Flashback~

"So we thought something new would be nice for Tohru." Saki told him.

"Yes, I have suggested it, but she wouldn't hear of it." shigure said.

"Well, it's not from you, it's from us and she would accept it knowing it's her birthday." Arisa told him. "We picked it out already and wanted to speak with you first since its your house."

"No I think it would be a nice gift for Tohru. " shigure nodded in agreement as he glanced at the picture of it. A beautiful white dresser, with counter space, and a mirror. According to Arisa she told him she brought the matter up with Tohru before, but Tohru refused to ask for anything.

~End Flashback~

A small smile came to his face as he quickly got to work on a brand new story. One he would have to finish quite quickly and have it published before a certain birthday arrived.

************************************

Tohru blushed as Yuki had broken the kiss. "Get some rest Honda-san." He said placing a kiss on her forehead which seemed to last forever. He never wanted to break the kiss, but in case someone came in he would have a lot of explaining to do, for the both of them. Shigure would start first after Kyou's punches. He knew Kyou would accuse him of using her, but he would never do that.

He smiled as he shut her door and went to his room. Licking his lips he could still taste her. Strawberries, from their desert. Or maybe she bought a new type of lip gloss. He glanced out of his bedroom window and saw Kyou outside training. "You lost again, stupid cat." He whispered.

************************************

Kyou punched the air and kicked it as he tried to keep his temper down. Not even five minutes he was happily kissing Tohru, careful they wouldn't embrace and when he goes back up to be with her the stupid rat beat him. Let alone he was kissing his girl. Wait since when did Tohru become my girl, he thought as he stopped training.

He glanced up and saw that damn rat glaring down at him. It took every once of strength he had to not run up those stairs and attack him. To kill him even. He wanted to win against him, and he knew the winner would eventually get Tohru. He wanted to be that winner. He didn't care if every time he and Yuki fought he'd lose, he just wanted the girl.

A/N: Now everyone knows what Arisa, Saki, and Shigure are getting Tohru for her birthday. Just need ideas for Momiji, Hatori, Hiro, Haru, and Yuki.


	15. Morning

"You want what?" The man asked.

"You heard me." Hiro said smirking at the man. "Look, I have to get someone a nice gift and that's what I'm getting her."

Momiji smiled at the guy. "Please."

The guy sighed. "Fine, I'll make them."

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Momiji asked Hiro.

The sheep glared at the rabbit. "I don't know how I let you talk me into getting this for Tohru."

"Well if you had given her what you originally bought her then it would made Kisa sad or mad at you right?"

"I…" Hiro started as he averted his eyes. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make Kisa sad or mad at him. "Well what did you get her?"

Momiji grinned as he held out two passes. "Another trip to the onsen. Just the two of us this time."

Hiro smirks. "I bet Yuki and Kyou would love that."

"There you go." The man said a half an hour later as he presented Hiro with a box.

Hiro opened the box to make sure everything was okay. "You forgot one."

The guy glanced in the box. "No I did not. There's the rabbit, horse, mouse, dragon, sheep, tiger, rabbit, snake, monkey, dog, cow and the chicken."

"You forgot the cat." Momiji said shaking his finger at the chocolate maker.

"But the cat is not apart of the twelve Jyuunishi!"

"Yes, but I ordered for the thirteen animals." Hiro said showing his receipt as the man sweat dropped. "Don't make me an unhappy costumer."

"I'll fix it right away." The man said taking the box, grumbling to himself, as he went into the back to fix it.

"Tohru will be so happy!" Momiji squealed.

***************************

Kyou woke up the next morning as he made his way downstairs and smelled Tohru's cooking instantly. He took a deep breath and entered. "Ohayo, Kyou-kun." Tohru said without turning around.

"Ano… how did you know it was me?"

"Well you're always the first person up." She said turning around and smiled at him.

"True." He said staring at her. He couldn't get the image of her and Yuki kissing. He shook his head as he went to the fridge to get out the milk. He looked over and saw an empty space. "Ano.. Tohru do we have milk?"

Tohru gasped and spun around. "I'm so sorry. I forgot we used it last night for dinner. I'll go to the store and get some right away."

"Oi, it's not that big of a deal…"

"Hai, it is. I'm supposed to be taking care of everything here and it's my responsibility to make sure we everything."

Before Kyou could say another word Tohru had turned off the stove putting things on a plate as she double checked to make sure everything was down. She grabbed apiece of paper and quickly wrote Shigure and Yuki a note. "I'll be back shortly." She said smiling at him.

"I'll go with you." Kyou said.

"But…"

"No arguments." He said putting his finger to her lips lightly as he gave her a very rare smile.

***************************

Ritsu walked around aimlessly in the book store. He had apologized so many times for being a burden to the shop owner who had left him on his own after five minutes to help other customers. He glanced over some books on fruits as his eye caught one. It was one on strawberries, but different somehow. He took it out and glanced it over. The book had many recipes on everything you could possibly make using strawberries. Smiling he went to purchase it.

A/N: ~Gifts so far~

Kisa: heart-shaped pillow with picture of herself and Tohru in the middle

Kagura: mouse back pack

Ayame: dress

Shigure: story

Momiji: onsen

Hiro: chocolate of thirteen Jyuunishi

Kyou: kitten

Arisa/Saki: make-up dresser

Ritsu (yes I brought him into the story): book on stawberries

Still need gifts ideas for Yuki, Haru, and Hatori


	16. Morning part 2

"Arigotou Kyo-kun for coming with me." Tohru said as they exited the store.

"Feh least I could do. Besides who knows what kind of creeps are usually out this early in the morning. Never can be too careful." Kyo told her as he took the bag with the milk. "You know your birthday is only two days away…"

Tohru' eyes widened. "It is?"

Kyo used his free hand and smacked himself in the forehand as he stood in front of her. "Tohru how could you forget your own birthday?"

"Well, I've been so busy with work and cleaning and school it just kind of blew me mind. But I don't want everyone to make a big fuss over me." She said. "It would be too much trouble."

"Tohru a birthday party for you or giving you presents would never be too trouble." He said looking at her. "Besides can't really return my present so your stuck with it."

"Kyou-kun got me a present?"

"Hai, and your not knowing what it is for another two days."

"Hai." She said nodding as they started to walk again. "Ano… Kyo-kun?"

"Yes?"

"May I have a little hint." She said with a small smile.

Kyou smiled at her. "No."

"Not even a teeny-tiny teensy-weensy hint?"

"Nope, sorry Tohru, but the only hint I can give you is that you'll love it." Or so I hope you will, he thought as he saw her hand reach out to hold his as they entered the woods. He smiled as he looked away slightly to hide his blush as he took her hand.

Like their routine they had every day after school, that when they reached the woods they would hold hands, only bad thing was that damn rat was holding her other hand. But know it was different, it was only him and her and no Yuki.

*****************************

"Tohru, I hope breakfast is ready!" Shigure sang as he entered the kitchen and stopped.

"She's not here." Yuki said as he handed his cousin the note from the counter.

Shigure took it and read it out loud. "Yuki-kun and Shigure-san, Kyo-kun and I went to the store for milk. We'll be back very soon. Love Tohru."

"He better not try anything." Yuki grumbled as he stood up and went to set the table.

"We're home!" Tohru's voice called as she went in followed by Kyo. "Arigotou Sohma-kun for setting the table. You didn't have to."

"I'd do anything for you Honda-san." Yuki said smiling at her one of his 'Prince' smiles.

Yuki noticed the cat was now frowning and turned to glare at him. "Stupid cat, making Tohru go out and get you milk." He said when Tohru was in the kitchen.

"It was her own choice." Kyo hissed. "I only accompanied her."

"You better not have tried anything on Honda-san or else." He said as he went to help Tohru bring the food.


	17. Hatori and Haru still no Yuki

A/N: Sugoi! I'm so happy. I have 229 reviews ^_^ Arigotou to everyone. I am considering doing two endings since I seriously can't decide on who Tohru should be with.

Kyou glared at the back of the rat as he made his way into the kitchen. "Damn him." He muttered.

"Kyou, perhaps you should try being nice around Yuki…"

"Nani?"

"For Tohru's sake." Shigure sang.

Kyou glared at the dog knowing he was some-what right. He would do anything for Tohru if she asked, even if it meant being polite around the kuso nezumi.

***************************************

"Honda-san I was wondering something."

"Hai Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked turning to face him.

"What is your biggest wish?"

"To have everyone be happy together." She said smiling.

Yuki nodded knowing this would be her answer, but it would never come true. With Akito still clan head and Kyou always fighting him. With Tohru's birthday only two days away Yuki had to think of something fast. Something perfect that not even the baka neko could top. Picking up the plate with the salmon on it he went to set it on the table.

***************************************

Hatori glanced around his office as his gaze settled on Kana's picture and sighed. Kana was the only outsider that knew of their secret, besides the point that she was a Sohma. He knew that Kyou and Yuki both felt for Tohru how he had felt for Kana. Somewhere deep inside those feelings still remained. He opened his desk drawer and saw an envelope placed in it. Inside that envelope were pictures of Kana's wedding. He was given them by Ayame the weekend they spent at the lake. He never opened them.

He shut the desk drawer and took out a cigarette as he placed it in his mouth and lit it. Exhaling smoke he stood up and walked over to his closet. Pushing coats and other clothing aside he came to an outfit in a white bag. Brand new and never worn. He took it out and unzipped the bag. Inside was a beautiful white and purple kimono. He had plans to give it to Kana the night he asked Akito permission for them to be wed, but it never happened. It was really no use for it to stay in his closet the rest of his life. He knew someone who deserved it.

***************************************

Haru had managed to find himself back in front of the Sohma's gates but without finding a present for Tohru. "Why is this so hard." He mumbled as he went in.

He looked around hoping something would catch his eye on the perfect gift but nothing happened. He walked into his house noticing his dinner was ready. One the side was a small onigiri. A thought came to his head as he smiled. Knowing exactly what to get Tohru for her birthday. He would go out tomorrow and buy it for her. He only hoped he could make his way to the store and back home in time for her party.

Okay this has nothing to do with my story, but here's thanks for my reviewers, Yes I was bored and I did go through every single review and copy everyone's name. If I missed you gomen…

baka-tohru

AerinM

Peorth

JessieHeart

chibichibi-neko

yvonne

Amulak

peaches

boA x beat of Angel

Lady Meike

BBsweet

Kyou's girl

Lys3

R Junkie

kitsune

becca

Maeven

Inu87yasha

syaoransgirl17

Califpinay3001

nuna

kcarry

Weeping Willow

Jennifer Lusk

inu-girl

Hildi-chan

Hsuan

=^-^=

BlueBerry-RK

Sakura

Panny-chan2

Zeheria

animegirl328

Sailor Hylia 

shunu no miko

KawaiiFr34k

MegamiNoHikari

Riceball Queen

Sakuya7

tiNa

YumeTakato


	18. Haru's gift and Yuki's search

Sugoi! 245 reviews total. Wow I am so shocked ^_^ okay updates on the gifts

Kyou: a kitten

Kagura: mouse backpack

Kisa: heart-shapes pillow with picture in middle

Arisa & Saki: makeup dresser

Shigure: story (shhh… can't say what it's about yet)

Ayame: dress

Hatori: a kimono

Hiro: chocolate of 13 Jyunushi

Momiji: trip to Onsen

Haru: you'll find out ^.^

Ritsu: book on strawberry deserts

Yuki: finally decided, you'll find out next chapter! You do get a hint though.

Haru wondered a bit longer until he reached the store and walked in. "My favortie costumer." The shop owner said smiling. He didn't know that Haru usually lost his way and ended up at his store and ended up hanging out and buying some stuff, he only thought he came on a regular basis. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a gift for a friend. It's her birthday."

"Oh a girl? Someone very special then?"

Haru glanced at him. "She's a friend. Nothing more."

"Right well, how about these? Or maybe these?"

Haru sighed as he walked over to another display case. In it was a small necklace with an onigiri charm on it. "This is fine."

The shop owner stopped as he walked over. "Yes, well… wouldn't you like something more beautiful then an onigiri?"

"No, it's perfect."

"All right." He said nodding.

***************************

Yuki sighed as he walked slowly down the street. He was doing some window shopping. He felt terrible that Tohru's birthday was tomorrow and he hadn't found the perfect gift for her yet. He wanted something to out do everyone, including the stupid cat. He glanced in a window of paintings and went in. Knowing he wouldn't find anything it was the only store he hadn't checked out yet.

He looked and saw paintings of buildings and people and shook his head. Can't find what your looking for young man?" A sales lady asked him.

"I need the perfect gift."

"Well I'm sure we can find you something. Whose the gift for?"

"A girl... she's very special to me." He said blushing slightly.

The lady nodded. "A birthday present then?"

"Yes?"

"What does she like?" She asked taking out a piece of paper from her pocket and a pen from behind her ear.

"She loves strawberries, onigiri, and animals."

"What type of animals?" Yuki thought for a second and named off the twelve animals of the zodiac. "So she's a fan of the Jyunnushi?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes but she is also a fan of the cat."

She nodded. "Come back tonight around nine o-clock and I think you may like what you see."

Yuki nodded confused to what she was going to do, but had no choice but to listen as he walked out of the store. "I hope that whatever she does is worth it Honda-san." He said making his way home.


	19. The Day Before

Yuki made his way back to the store at exactly nine where the owner was waiting for him. "I hope it meets your approval." He said leading him in the back and uncovered the masterpiece.

A small gasp escaped from his mouth as he looked at the panting. It had all the Jynuushi animals eating at a banquet, and yet there was an extra. He saw the cat eating next to the rat. All thirteen animals seemed to be having a good time.

"I take it as it meets your approval?" Yuki couldn't find words to express how it felt so he nodded instead. "I'm glad let me wrap this up for you."

**********************

"Oi, you got off early." Kyou said as he watched Tohru emerge through the doors a half an hour early.

"Hai." She said nodding. "Everyone insisted I should go home early, I tried to stay but they ushered me out. You think maybe I did a bad job on something?"

"No, their just giving you a break. I told you not to over work yourself." He told her sticking his hands in the pocket of his coat.

Tohru nodded as they walked side by side on the way home. "Um.. Kyou-kun?"

"Yes?" He asked glancing at her.

"Ano… are you sure I can't have a tiny hint about my present?"

Kyou chuckled. "Tohru all I can say is that you'll love it the most out of anything else you get, I promise you." I hope you will, he thought.

She nodded. "I'm sure I'll love Kyou-kun's present no matter what it is."

Kyou sighed knowing it was true. Even if his was a thousand times better than that rats she would love them equally.

When they had reached the woods Kyou had finally gotten a bit brave and took Tohru's hand into his. Smiling when she didn't yank back or anything. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Hai cause everyone I love will be with me." She said smiling at him.

Kyou could feel a lump caught in his throat as they approached the house. "Um.. Tohru…"

"Hai?" She asked as she stopped walking and looked at him.

"I just wanted to…" Now or never, he thought as he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. It took her a second or two to respond as he felt her lips press back against his. It was like they were the only two people in the world. Nothing mattered but them. Kyou slowly broke the kiss licking his lips. "To do that before we got inside."

Tohru nodded and blushed. "It was nice."


	20. Night Before

Kyou held open the door for her as they walked inside. "My beautiful flower has returned to me!" Shigure said happily.

A second later he was thrown out of the room and onto the porch. "My house." He whimpered. He looked up and saw Yuki walked up the path with a wrapped package in his arms.

"What did you say this time?" He asked.

"Is that Tohru's present?"

"Yes and stop avoiding the question."

"You should slip in quietly." Shigure warned. "She got off early."

Yuki nodded as he did so and carefully placed the present in his room hiding it securely in his closet.. He sighed as he laid back on his futon putting his arms behind his head. He was thinking about what would happen tomorrow. He knew Arisa and Saki wouldn't understand the portrait, but she would and that's all that mattered to him.

A soft knock at his door caused him to sit up. "Come in."

Tohru poked her small head in the doorway. "Sohma-kun…"

"Come in Honda-san." He said smiling as she did so and quietly closed the door behind her.

"I didn't disturb you did I?" She asked.

"No I was just thinking. Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes, very much." Tohru said taking a seat next to him. "But I hope you didn't go through too much trouble."

"So I should cancel the circus…"

"What?!" Tohru's eyes widened.

Yuki chuckled softly. "I'm just kidding Honda-san. But tomorrow will be the best birthday ever. I promise you."

"I hope so." She said smiling.

****

A/N: Okay since I couldn't choose between Kyou and Yuki there's going to be an alternative ending to this story too. Both will be posted soon.


	21. Happy Birthday, Tohru!

Tohru's eyes fluttered as she felt something laying on her stomach. She looked down and screamed of shock.

"Tohru!"

"Honda-san!"

The two boys hurried into her room stopping dead in their tracks. "What is that doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Kuso." Kyou said making his way to the bed and Tohru. He looked at the small calico kitten who was staring up at him. "You don't listen do you?" He asked the kitten picked it up as it instantly started to purr.

"Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked confused.

"You weren't supposed to find her until your party later, but since she doesn't understand the terms stay in my room very well." He glared at the kitten who licked his nose as Tohru giggled. "Happy birthday Tohru." He said handing her the kitten.

"This… she's for me?" She asked as she cat jumped into her lap purring.

"Yea." He said blushing.

Tohru picked up the cat and set her on her pillow for a second and stood up. "Thank you so much!" She said hugging Kyou not caring for the curse. "I love her!"

Yuki's eyes narrowed as he glared at the blushing orange cat in Tohru's arms. What made him madder was Kyou wasn't doing what he usually did and trying to get away. He was just staying in Tohru's arms looked very happy.

Shigure stood in the doorway smiling. "Happy birthday Tohru."

"Thank you Shigure-san." She said smiling and started to blush realizing she was still holding Kyou. "I'm sorry." She said letting him down softly.

"It's okay." He said taking his clothes in his mouth and left the room.

"I suppose you can get my present early as well."

"But…"

"No arguments, just sit down."

Tohru did as she was told as the kitten made her way over and lay in her lap and curled into a ball falling asleep. Yuki stayed where he was when Shigure returned with a wrapped present. "Go ahead and open it."

Tohru opened it carefully so not to rip the wrapping paper not noticing Kyou had returned. She saw it was a book and turned it over to read the title and gasped. "Shigure-san…"

"I take it you like it?"

"Very much so."

"What is it?" Kyou asked moving over and took the book from Tohru. Hoping it wasn't one of Shigure's 'special' writing and saw it wasn't. 'Onigiri and the Zodiac' "What's this about?"

"Our lives so far since Tohru met us." Shigure said grinning. "Only copy ever made. Mi-Chan had a bit of a fit but when I told her it was for your birthday she gave in."

"Thank you so much." Tohru said with tears in her eyes.

Yuki slowly exited the room not wanting to be apart of the dog or the cat. There was no way his present would top Kyou's. He knew it as he almost entered his room.

"Sohma-kun…" He heard as he turned and saw Tohru standing.

"Honda-san I…"

"Are you okay? You're not ill are you?" She asked putting her hand to his forehead.

"No, I'm fine." He said taking her hand into his. "I have your present in here." He said leading her into his room. He shut the door so they wouldn't be disturbed as she sat down on his futon. He opened his closet and pulled out the gift. "It's nothing big but… I hope you like it." He said blushing.

Tohru smiled as she undid the cover on her present and gasped at the painting. Her wish had came true. Everyone was together. Even if it was in a painting it still meant so much to her as she felt her tears starting once again. "Sohma-kun I…" She said setting it down and hugged him as he returned it for a second before he transformed. "Thank you so much. I'll treasure it always."

"I'm glad you like it Honda-san." The small rat said smiling.

"Tohru! Tohru are you up yet!"

"Momiji?" Tohru said softly confused. No one was supposed to come until later.

*Pyon*

Tohru looked away quickly as Yuki changed. "Come on Honda-san." He said taking her hand and helped her to her feet.

When they got downstairs everyone was there already, presents piled neatly in the corner. "Ano… the party isn't until later."

"We couldn't wait." Momiji said happily.

"We even brought breakfast." Saki said.

Kyou's face froze as he saw Yuki and Tohru come downstairs hand in hand. Just what did he get her, he thought.

"What took you to so long?" Ayame asked his brother with a wink.

"Do you wish to be thrown out of the house?" Yuki asked taking his seat as everyone ate breakfast provided by Tohru's two friends.

"Open my first!" Momiji said happily as he hurried and got his present and gave it to Tohru.

Tohru opened the small package and smiled at what she saw. A small letter along with two tickets to the onsen. "Thank you Momiji."

"Yep just the two of us." He said ignoring the looks from his two older cousins.

"Mine next." Kagura said handing hers over smiling.

Tohru unwrapped the present seeing a gray backpack purse much like Kagura's only in the shape of a mouse with purple eyes. "Thank you Kagura-san!"

"Now you have one too and you can wear it all the time like I wear mine." She said grinning as she saw Yuki blush out of the corner of her eye.

"Here's mine sissy." Kisa said shyly.

As Tohru unwrapped the presents all one by one tears coming to her eyes once again as she finished unwrapped and saw what her two best friends had bought her. "Thank you everyone so much."

"You're worth it." Arisa said giving her a hug as Saki joined.

"Well isn't this cozy looking." A cold voice said from the doorway.

"Akito." Tohru gasped.

"Who are you?" Arisa asked standing in front of Tohru.

"My name is Akito Sohma. I'm head of the Sohma family. I only came to wish Tohru Honda a happy birthday." Yuki and Kyou stood now. Ready to defend Tohru if necessary. "Can we speak outside?"

"Um.. Okay."

"Tohru…" Shigure said standing and held her hand. "You don't have to go."

"It's okay." She said smiling at him as she followed Akito outside.

***************************

"Don't even think about it." Hatori said as he saw the two boys inching towards the door.

"But…"

"I believe he only does wish to talk."

"Damn you." Kyou cursed angrily as he headed upstairs to his room. Yuki glared at the doctor and went to his room as well.

***************************

"How has your birthday been so far?" Akito asked her.

"Um… it's been very nice so far." Tohru said leery of him.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked. "You have no reason to be. I only wish to give you your birthday present."

"You didn't have to…" She said confused.

"Of course I did." He said giving her a hug.

Tohru slowly returned it and smiled. Maybe he was changing after all, she thought. Not known to her that she was now covered in a light blue light which faded as they pulled apart. You wished for unity upon the Sohma's. For the curse to end. Stupid girl the curse will never end. But now you are one with the curse."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Call it a gift of touch. You may now embrace the males of the Sohma without them transforming."

"But how…"

"I gave you apart of my power of being leader. Unfortunately I can't give you my illness for a present now can I?"

"I can hug them?"

"Yes, now use it wisely I can not take it back." He said leaving.

***************************

Tohru made her way back inside of the house. "Is everything okay?" Shigure asked coming up to her.

"Where is Yuki and Kyou?" She asked.

"They headed up to their rooms after Akito and you went outside." He told her.


	22. Kyou

Tohru nodded and went upstairs and stopped at Kyou's door. She knocked softly.

"Go away!"

"Kyou-kun…"

There was small shuffling in the room as the door opened. "Tohru…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, come on in." He said sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Did that bastard do anything to you?"

"He gave me the best present in the world." She said as she looked at her kitten curled up in Kyou's clothes basket.

"And what would that be?" He asked jealously.

"This." She said moving towards him and hugged him.

Kyou waited a second for his transformation to kick in and it never did. He pulled away from Tohru and looked at her.

"I can hug you without having to worry about you transforming."

"Just me."

She shook her head. "All of you."

"Does Yuki know?"

"No not yet. I wanted to tell you first." She said smiling and blushed slightly. "Kyou-kun I…"

Kyou looked at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Inhaling her scent and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Hai very much."

"You have no clue how happy this makes me." Kyou said almost crying as he kissed Tohru.


	23. Yuki

She got to Yuki's room and took a deep breath as she knocked softly on the door. "Come in."

She opened the door and found him laying on his futon. "Sohma-kun are you okay?"

Yuki looked and saw Tohru. "Honda-san. Are you okay? Did Akito do anything? Say anything to you?"

Tohru giggled. "No, and I'm okay. He only wished me a happy birthday and gave me a hug."

"I see."

"Yuki…"

Yuki's purple eyes widened. "Say that again."

"Gomen, I didn't mean to call you that." She said quickly apologizing.

"No I liked it." He told her smiling. "A lot, Tohru." He added blushing as he stood up.

He walked over and hugged her no caring about transforming, but to his surprise it never came and Tohru wrapped her arms around him. "How?" He asked.

"Akito's gift."

"I see." He said smiling as he looked at her. "My Tohru." He said kissing her gently.


End file.
